


静默

by luowuyingxue



Category: Dragon Balls - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 悟贝，有布欧X殿下的情节





	静默

卡卡罗特…  
高个子赛亚人听到有人喊他的名字，他睁开眼却看不到周围的世界，漫无天际的黑暗紧紧包围着它的囚徒，仿佛坠入无底深渊一般无人可以逃脱，就算是宇宙最强的战士也无法幸免。  
卡卡罗特…  
是谁呼唤他的名字，在这黑暗的尽头亦或是时间的起点。那声音如同穿过几个光年而来的传说，唤醒了他体内的沉睡本质。  
卡卡罗特…  
他在叫谁，谁是卡卡罗特…  
如同一声声的魔咒无可破解，仿佛是同魔鬼定下的契约燃烧着身体。男人再次睁开双眼寻找着声音的来处。如同诞生在混沌中的开辟宇宙苍生的始祖。  
是的，他居然忘记了自己的名字，我是谁？谁又是我？是谁给予了他血肉之躯，是谁给予了他本族的姓氏。  
卡卡罗特…  
不要叫我，我不是卡卡罗特。我是生长在地球上的孙悟空。  
不要怀疑你的本质，你是卡卡罗特，你是我的卡卡罗特，我的…

无法移动也无法呼喊，仿佛只是一具行尸走肉，有如窒息般痛苦。氧气，他需要氧气。努力挣扎着摆动四肢，却依旧只能保持刚才的姿势。柔软而潮湿的触觉，有什么东西正在靠近自己，缓缓地将他缠绕。用力挣扎却无法摆脱这种触觉丝毫，他想喊出声来，张了张口依旧没有一丝声响。难道这一切都是一场梦魇，或许他亲临了一场梦境。如果真的是梦，快点醒来。  
四肢被什么东西缠绕，双脚离地。整个人现在被吊在空中。他看不见自己的处境，也不知道那缠绕自己的是什么，因为黑暗，这里一片茫茫的无光。除了触觉以外，仿佛被封禁在某个空间。  
嗯…  
有什么东西正沿着自己被迫张开的双腿内侧缓慢逼近躯干，然后他明显感到有不少这样的触觉正在向自己袭来。  
不要，快放开我…  
他不会放弃挣扎，却依旧无用。只能任凭那东西肆意的侵犯。大腿内侧传来的阵阵或轻或重的触碰，让这具躯体不停地颤抖。  
额…  
内心传出羞耻的声音。那潮湿而柔软的东西正隔着紧身衣勾勒着他的男性特征。  
放手…  
没想到赛亚小王子居然这么可爱。  
抬起头看到出现在面前的布欧。那怪物的眼神似乎要剥掉贝吉塔的所有庇护，仿佛他是一件  
被欣赏的艺术品。  
放开…  
布欧抬手不轻不重的触摸着乳尖的周围，不久两点罂粟已经挺立。你不是经常压抑自己吧，你看这里才刚被碰过几次，就挺立了。还是说，你早已经想要被人好好疼爱一番。

触手不紧不慢的从胸口移向脖颈。身躯不停地打着战栗，异样的感觉从体内升起。尖端触碰的酥麻刺激让他扭动身体，那条触手再次回到胸前，乳尖被戳弄着，有些痒却又有些痛的快感，让身体燥热起来。抬起头却差点碰到布欧那张丑陋的脸，那只怪物呼出的热气喷洒在自己身上，尽力扭头。越想挣扎，束缚身体的触手勒的越紧，四肢因为捆绑无法随心所欲的进行抵抗。布欧随手扯下了男人的紧身裤，敏感部位被紧紧包围，身体瞬间僵硬起来。  
触手沿着私处的形状慢慢地游走，从上到下细致地画着，给予前端一阵强似一阵的刺激。铃口早已经有白浊的液体缓慢流出，粉红色的物体沾着液体慢慢的转动着。前端对准铃口细细的戳着，仿佛想要顺着小口进入的架势。这时另一条用着让人急躁的力度缓缓地抚摸着整个分身，他知道私处已经肿胀的疼痛，但铃口被堵住无法释放的压抑，更多的刺激了他，无意识的主动拍动起腰。似乎想要所求更多。触手瞬间送开被蹂躏的私处的力道，男人抬起腰部，为了寻求更多的刺激而摆动。  
内裤上沾着的液体逐渐让轮廓清晰，男人闭上了双眼，他不想看到自己现在的处境。缠绕的力度再次收紧，依旧进行着不轻不重的安慰。放开再次收紧再次放开，反复的勾勒与爱抚，让男人的美好颤抖了起来，渴求着更多的安慰，腰部也不自禁的抬了起来。尽力压向粉红色的物体，快感瞬间迸发出来，男人向后仰起身体，白浊的液体喷洒出来。

释放过后的身体更加敏感而无力，他大口的喘着气，眼神涣散。谁知粉红色的物体再次向下体进击，被揉捏的私处已经脆弱不堪。男人竭力压制内心的欲望，却适得其反。  
不要，快放开…不要…  
他咬着牙，不让自己叫出声来。能做的也只有这些吗？他不甘心，却无力反抗。有泪水流出，他记得恳求卡卡罗特那家伙打到弗利萨的时候他哭过，其他的时候呢？他不记得自己曾流过泪水，眼泪不可以让其他人看见的，这是一种羞耻，只能容忍一个人独自承受的羞耻。但是，现在他却在那只丑陋怪兽的蹂躏之下再次有了想要释放的冲动，这是他不可以忍受的现状。这个高傲的王子，这个曾代表了整个星球的战士，这个在宇宙中纵横多年的强者，如今只能接受被玩弄的现实。哦，多么可悲。  
嗯…呀…口中还是渗出细细的呻吟  
还是叫出来更舒服吧，我还是很想听听小王子的娇嗔呢。随之触手加大了揉捏的力度，上衣被卷起，露出胸膛，常年不受阳光的照射，这里明显有些白皙。忽如其来的微冷，让皮肤缩紧。有触手裹住男人胸前的两点红樱，用力的揉戳。  
男人闷哼了一声，依旧咬着下唇。  
你还真是倔强呀，惜字如金吗？不如这样吧。说着，布欧强行撬开囚徒的牙齿，捏住下颚。  
嗯…额…  
这样才好，让我知道你很舒服。叫得再大声一些！随即剥下已经潮湿的内裤，男人的私处一览无余。触手随即沾着前端的液体慢慢滑向男人的身后。  
不…贝吉塔眼中闪现出一丝恐惧。虽然看不到，但是能感觉到身后的处境，触手的尖端正在一点点磨蹭着那处小穴。不可以…那里绝对不可以呀…

还想进一步的动作，布欧先停了下来。他发现了入侵者，哦，没想到他找来的还真快呀。本来还想多玩一会的，不过既然他来了，不如，贝吉塔，就让卡卡罗特看着你被做到射吧。

不！！！不要！！！  
你说不要，其实是想要的更多吧。那就让卡卡罗特见识见识如此淫荡的你。说着，一条触手紧紧勒住铃口，其他的粉红色物体则加大了玩弄的力度。强烈的刺激以及不得释放的压抑，让贝吉塔几乎失去意识。  
贝吉塔！！！  
被触手包围的男子，恍惚看到那个熟悉的橙色身影，然后他感到下身强烈的喷出感。随后陷入黑暗。

贝吉塔！贝吉塔！！快醒醒！！！  
小个子男人睁开了双眼，对上了悟空担忧的双眸。叹了口气，原来刚才如真是一场梦。  
你怎么了？贝吉塔？  
没事，还早呢，睡吧。  
悟空借着床头昏暗灯光，看着爱人惨白的脸颊。叹了口气，他知道，他又重复上演了那痛苦的回忆。在布偶肚子中的遭遇，贝吉塔这辈子不会忘记。男人不会说，不会说自己的恐惧。那是一种耻辱。  
他喜欢这样的贝吉塔，虽然说他不告诉自己他的痛苦，这让悟空也很难过，仿佛是不被彻底接受的情人。但是每个人都有自己的秘密，即使是最亲密的人也不会知道的秘密。多年以来，悟空终于学会尊重对方的秘密亦或是保持彼此的独自空间。  
悟空一手环住贝吉塔的腰身，轻轻地吻了吻男人的唇然后是脖颈，呼出的热气逐渐温暖了贝吉塔失色的脸颊。缓缓地爱抚着男人的后背，双腿缠住爱人的腿。  
贝吉塔…贝吉塔…贝吉塔…  
除了呼唤他的名字以外，悟空什么都没有说。但是贝吉塔却无法拒绝推开他的好意，他无法否认这种情绪，他是喜欢面前这个高个子的体温以及结实的胸膛。这个世界上唯一的同族，是唯一可以无条件陪伴自己的强大战士，哪怕是他的任性胡闹。或许真是他的白痴，悟空包容着他的胡来以及坏脾气。  
布玛是爱着他的，但他们之间少了一层赛亚间的血亲。这位伟大的女性用自己的一生教会了这位高傲的殿下什么是爱。如今，这位宇宙最强的战士则教会了他如何表达爱情。是的，贝吉塔已经很满意了，宇宙第一强者是他的爱人。他们彼此相配！

他还记得他们之间的第一次发生在彻底消灭布欧以后的某一年。这么多年来，他们早已经惺惺相惜，只是碍于双方的家庭没有明确的表达出来而已，亦或是因为有了家庭才忽略了他们之间的情谊，也未可知。

贝吉塔迅速躲过悟空的攻击，借势抓住了高个子的手臂，能量弹在悟空的背后炸开，男人如同发射出的炮弹，从空中直接坠入湖中，湖中掀起不小的浪花。小个子赛亚人缓缓降落尘埃，冷眼看着湖中的状况。  
良久，悟空爬上岸边，吐了几口水，站稳了身体，缓缓向贝吉塔走来。然后他只是简单的站在他的面前，丝毫没有再次战斗的打算。  
卡卡罗特，你是在怜悯我吗？我不需要，收起你的好心！全力和我战斗！说着，全力向高个子进攻，悟空只是任凭贝吉塔攻击自己，并不还手也不躲闪。  
贝吉塔…贝吉塔…他只是喊着他的名字。直到王子殿下一拳再次打在他的身上，悟空随即将他抱在怀中。  
贝吉塔…  
你是嫌弃我被那怪物碰过了吗？  
高个子什么都没有说，只是紧紧地抱住贝吉塔。  
贝吉塔…  
他们什么都没有做，只是站在空旷的天地之间，两个人吐息声随风远去  
悟空一直以来将贝吉塔当成是自己最好的对手，亦或是并肩作战的绝佳搭档。因为他们彼此都有了妻子和孩子，因为他不知道男人之间也可以相爱。他们之间的一切情感以及相互的照应，也只当成一种简单的兄弟情义。直到他看到贝吉塔被布欧玩弄伤害的时候，仿佛心在流血一般的疼痛。仿佛正在被侵犯的是他自己。他不允许任何人任何生物伤害贝吉塔哪怕一根汗毛。暗暗地大吃一惊，原来他爱着他。  
贝吉塔…  
仅仅被他呼唤了名字，身体就做出了反应。贝吉塔想推开他，反而被抱的更紧。  
贝吉塔，和你在一起，总有一种很平静的感觉。贝吉塔也是喜欢这种感觉的吧，被我叫你的名字。我可是喜欢你呼唤我呢，每次听到你叫我卡卡罗特，我就兴奋的了不得。我想，贝吉塔也是一样的吧。  
被三等垃圾抱着能有什么感觉。  
还真是贝吉塔的回答呀。一点都不诚实，不过我喜欢。  
两个人都没有说话，良久，悟空终于打破沉默。  
我可以吻你吗？贝吉塔？  
突如其来的请求，小个字赛亚人的心猛地跳动。他没有明显的拒绝，却也不知道该如何回答。  
悟空的脸缓缓靠近。  
他无法推开他或是拒绝他。  
唇瓣上传来湿润的感觉。  
男人并没有过于急躁的侵犯，只是轻轻地吸允着对方的唇，单手抚摸着他的背，他在等贝吉塔放松等待他接受自己。然后亲吻脖颈、锁骨。  
贝吉塔…我可以爱你吗？  
王子双手捧住男人的脸颊，仔细的端详着这张再熟悉不过的脸孔。然后吻了上去！  
他要将自己交给他，他要用他强有力的身躯占有他，他要忘记当初被玩弄的场景。只有卡卡罗特能够给他治愈。他承认，他们现在彼此相爱。  
语言有时候是多余的也是存在着缺陷的，只有直接的动作才能表达彼此的真心。  
悟空将贝吉塔压在身下，反复的亲吻着诱人的唇瓣。两个人的衣服都已经散落四处。他们彼此坦诚如初，如同彼此的赤子。悟空含住胸前一颗红樱，轻轻地咬着吸允着。发出让人脸红的声音，却也不忘另一端，用手不轻不重的揉捏那处挺立。  
嗯…呀…贝吉塔没有吝啬自己的呻吟，因为他们相爱。所以他要让他知道自己的状态。下意识的扭动腰身，索求更多。  
悟空兴奋地看着身下的爱人，那种略带潮红而羞涩的神情，禁不住让人产生了肆虐的想法。因为他，贝吉塔才会露出这样可爱的神情，全都是因为他的缘故。想一想只有自己才能将贝吉塔塑造成让人犯规的风景，悟空已经到了忍耐的底线。  
贝吉塔，腿在张开一些，我看不到你全部的风景。  
混…混蛋…谁要做这种丢人的事情。说着，却又乖乖地向两侧分开双腿。所有的风光，已经一览无余了。  
双手撑着地，上身向后扬起，大张着双腿坐在地面的贝吉塔扭头躲开跪趴在他面前的卡卡罗特的炙热眼神。  
贝吉塔，你这里可真可爱！说着，悟空双手压住男人的双腿，低头含住微微颤抖的私处。  
别…停下…卡卡罗特  
才不要！贝吉塔身体的每一处都让我这样着迷。于是加大了吸允的力度，发出湿润的声响。  
嗯…嗯…  
没有多少力气的贝吉塔只能硬撑着上半身，任凭这个无赖取悦自己。口中不时的传出令人难为情的呻吟。  
贝吉塔，舒服吗？他看着爱人潮红的脸。  
尽管有些难为情，但还是点了点头。勉强的推了推双腿间的毛茸茸，放开那里呀，笨蛋。  
既然舒服，那就继续吧。于是悟空更加卖力的舔弄着那一处美好。  
呀…嗯呀…停…下来…呀  
他知道自己已经接近忍耐的底线，他可不想就释放在他口中，会丢死人的。  
卡卡罗特…放开…不行了…  
男人丝毫没有松口的意象，直到口中充满了爱人男性气息。  
贝吉塔的味道，真的很好呀！  
有些虚脱的贝吉塔只是闭着眼喘着气，躺在地面。  
这时，悟空将少许前端残留的液体涂抹在手指上，沿着股部来到那处不曾开发的所在。贝吉塔微微打颤，睁开眼看着男人。眼睛中忽然闪过一丝恐惧，没有逃过悟空的眼。  
可以吗？贝吉塔？悟空问着，停下了手上的动作。  
做吧。片刻的沉默之后，贝吉塔说。他想起差一点进入体内的怪物，他不要在面对那种处境，他要忘记。所以，卡卡罗特，请你占有我！  
嗯！  
想要逃跑似的扭动着腰，但是男人的手指已经深入那处极致，从未感受过的压迫感刺激着贝吉塔的神经。  
悟空随即停下了动作，轻轻吻掉王子眼角的泪珠。那处甬道毕竟不是为了做爱的所在，虽然现在悟空已经无法忍耐，但是他又不想弄伤身下人。  
继续吧。贝吉塔说着，不禁收紧了那处美好。内壁紧紧吸住悟空的手指。又是一根手指塞进，侵犯着不曾昭然的所在。不紧不慢的蠢动给贝吉塔带来一种痛苦与快感的双重体验。  
啊…唔…啊…  
小个子男人不自觉的张开了口，喘息声回荡在两个人的耳畔。  
我会让你很舒服的，贝吉塔。  
手指不断曲折，来回的扩张着，拔出再次插入。直到紧致可以容纳下四根手指。  
从未体验过的情绪流过贝吉塔的身体，到最后是肿胀的需求。随着手指离开体内，空虚感占据了他的身体。好…好难受呀…  
卡卡罗特…占有我…充满我  
悟空将欲望抵在进口，有些犹豫的神情。看着自己肿胀的欲望，那里，贝吉塔会很痛的吧。贝吉塔看着他，他知道男人的心情。随即拉过悟空的身体将他压倒在身下，跨坐在悟空腰间。悟空一下子明白了贝吉塔的意图，双手托住男人的腰。  
记住我是你的王子！记住你是我的爱人！贝吉塔一边宣告着他的所有权，一边缓慢的坐了下去。  
好痛…身体被撕裂的感觉，但是贝吉塔并没有停下来，一直让对方全部进入。他趴在悟空的身上，喘息着。而悟空也在安慰着身体紧绷的殿下，等待他适应自己的尺寸。  
被那只熟悉的手安慰着，一直想要超越打败的对手，到现在成为恋人。明明很在意自己，虽然现在很痛苦，但是不知为何感到温暖，想到这里有种要落泪的冲动。  
疼吗？对不起，贝吉塔…  
混…混蛋呀…我可是赛亚人的王子…  
他们再度接吻。  
别离开我，卡卡罗特…一辈子…  
贝吉塔…我会守护你一生一世…  
逐渐适应了彼此，缓慢动作。疼痛逐渐被欢愉代替，贝吉塔注意到悟空一直握着他的手。  
再次抚摸上那处炙热，由于刚刚射过的余温尚存，才刚刚安抚，便开始有了反应。  
贝吉塔的这里也很喜欢我呢  
呀…唔…闭嘴呀…混蛋…  
平常就算是连自己都很少会触及的部位，被不断的刺激着，有些疼痛的安慰让贝吉塔想要后退，但是分身被男人握在手中，已经没有力气逃离。  
啊…卡卡罗特…  
我可以在用力一些吗？贝吉塔？疼吗？  
我又不是玻璃，哪有那么脆弱。  
得到贝吉塔的同意，悟空加大了手上的力度以及抽插的速度。前后都被强力的刺激着，贝吉塔只能靠着强壮的恋人寻求平衡。  
虽然心甘情愿交给这个白痴，但是绝对不能输给他。想到这里，贝吉塔含住男人的一颗乳尖，极力的舔弄轻咬着。突如其来的刺激，让悟空下意识的加大了力度。  
啊…疼…贝吉塔的眼角有晶莹的泪水闪过。  
呀呀呀，对不起！！我弄疼你了，只是你不知道现在的你明显就是在诱惑我呀。  
私处被上下套弄，贝吉塔已经无力反驳，只是让他随心所欲罢了。  
啊，唔…哈…不行了，要去了…  
等等我，贝吉塔…我们一起…  
快感如同水流一般清洗着全身，身体的变化预示着那一刻的即将到来。只是铃口突然被悟空坏心眼的按住，不得释放的痛楚让贝吉塔拱起身子。  
放手呀…混蛋…  
不是说好一起的嘛…贝吉塔，等等我，我也快了…  
说着悟空加大了挺送的力度与速度。悟空的呼吸也越加的急促了，贝吉塔似乎能感受到体内的颤抖。  
呀…嗯…一起…贝吉塔…  
嗯…  
在两个人喘息中，两个人都加快了速度。身体一阵颤抖，白浊的液体充满了彼此。  
贝吉塔摊在悟空身上，两个人良久喘息着平复极乐的情绪。  
疼吗？那里，悟空问  
我都说过不是玻璃做的，哪有那么轻易就坏掉。  
悟空脸上挂着招牌笑容，揉了揉恋人的头发，不断的亲吻贝吉塔。  
贝吉塔的嘴角也挂着满足的笑容，接受着温情的吻。他一定是忠诚于爱人的家伙吧，想到这里不由得加深了笑容。  
你笑什么？贝吉塔？  
没什么。晚上，一起住吧。  
真的？真的？你不是讨厌我粘着你吗？  
切，不想就算了。  
不不不，我只是有点不敢相信罢了。说着，蹭了蹭王子的脖颈，仿佛是一只忠诚的大狗。  
贝吉塔收紧了甬道，引起悟空一阵颤抖。贝…贝吉塔？  
连续几次收紧，贝吉塔已经感受到体内明显肿胀起来的炙热。  
贝吉塔，真的可以吗？  
以吻封口。

身体残留着沉重，男人起身向浴室走去。却被高个子从身后抱起。贝吉塔，一起去洗澡吧。  
笨蛋，放我下来呀！  
贝吉塔的脸颊瞬间泛红，顺着大腿流下那个白痴的爱液。  
所以说，一起去洗澡嘛。  
貌似这白痴只有做爱的时候才会瞬间找回令人捉急的智商。哎，这辈子遇上他，如论如何都是要一起度过的吧。

清风吹拂着刚刚沐浴过的身体，很舒服的感觉。那个人依旧抱着自己，很温暖的感觉。  
贝吉塔，一直都好喜欢贝吉塔呀！  
嗯，我知道…  
他们才是真正相配的彼此，从此以后陷入绵绵无期的爱情。


End file.
